


soulbound

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, I Love Kim Yoosung, Mentions of Death, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: yoosung never thought he’d see a girl in a wedding dress appear before him.much less a dead one.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 12





	soulbound

**Author's Note:**

> my first series work i cant waittt
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy and follow me along this journey!

he dreamt of drowning. 

of cold water turned warm, his legs bound by vines that pulled him down. he did not struggle, only let himself float away into nothingness. 

as his eyes closed, the water transformed into cold linens and warm blankets. blinking awake, he’s struck with reality. there were no vines nor was he in the depths of the ocean. there was only him, his bed, and his small room. the afternoon sunlight drifted through his window, his eyes burned from its beam. 

yoosung took a moment to breathe so he could feel just a little more there. his body felt weightless as if he were still in that dream, floating with no purpose. 

he tugged the blanket over his head with a huff. weird dreams or not, yoosung needed his sleep. his favorite streamer’s big speedrun tournament was coming up and he’ll be damned if he misses it. 

but then he saw it. 

this shadow of a person, hovering over his thin blanket. his breath caught in his throat, alarm shooting through his body. he quickly sat up and as the fabric fell from his face, he couldn’t believe his eyes. a girl, ghastly pale, even more pale with the white dress that clung to her figure. a veil adorned her head, but her face was clear to see. a haunting beauty. her lips parted. “hello?”, she called. 

he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on Tumblr](https://yoosungimagines.tumblr.com/)  
> Or [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/betterthanlen)
> 
> aha aha comment?


End file.
